


Silent Screams are the Loudest

by Quinny_555



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Episode: s01e11 Alone Time, Frustrated Jessica Whitly, Good Parent Gil Arroyo, Hurt Malcolm Bright, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Muteness, Paul Lazar | John Watkins is an Asshole, Protective Gil Arroyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: Written for Azertynin's prompt: "When Malcolm was a kid, he was in mutism after his traumatic young life. His psychologue succeeded to bring him back with sign language. Of course Gil learnt as well sign language to communicate with Malcolm. Now, something happens that freaks Malcolm out so much he is back in his silent mutism and Gill has to use sign language to bring him back."
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	Silent Screams are the Loudest

The lights were out by the time Gil got to the Whitly house. He frowned; there was no way that Jessica was asleep at seven o'clock at night. It was a bad sign. 

_ “Gil, wait for backup,”  _ Dani said. Gil couldn't help but remember all the times he had told Malcolm the same thing. He also remembered that Malcolm never listened. 

“I'm going in,” he said.   
_“Gil, don't-”_ Gil pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. He knew John Watkins was in there. He _knew._

The front door was locked when he tried to open it. He didn't bother knocking. 

“NYPD!” he yelled as he kicked the door in. There was no response. He crept through the dark house, gun raised. He tried to flip on the light in the foyer but the room stayed shrouded in gloom.  _ Power was cut,  _ Gil thought. He continued on his way, but paused again at the sight of shattered, blood-soaked glass on the floor of the dining room. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for what could be upstairs. 

_ “Malcolm!” _ he heard Jessica shriek from somewhere on the second story. He ran in the direction from which he had heard her voice. That scream was confirmation that  _ at least one of them is alive _ . 

“Jessica!” he yelled as he ran up the stairs. 

“Gil!” she shouted back. He stopped in the doorway to the master bedroom. Jessica knelt next to Malcolm, who was unconscious and bleeding. Ainsley was leaning against the wall behind them, blood-soaked hair matted to her pale face. 

“Where’s Watkins?” Gil asked. Compartmentalization was an important skill that kept officers from losing their heads; taking care of the threat had to be first priority. 

“M-Malcolm took care of him,” she stuttered. Gil didn't even ask what that entailed, just knelt down and checked Malcolm’s pulse. It was erratic, but there. She continued, “But he collapsed, and he’s bleeding  _ so much  _ and his hand is-” she sobbed, shaking her head. 

“Okay, backup should be here soon,” Gil said, taking her hand. She nodded shakily, sucking in turbulent breaths between sobs. Once he was sure that both Jessica and Malcolm would live, for now, Gil moved onto the youngest of the Whitlys. When he touched her neck to feel for a pulse her eyes shot open. 

“Woah, hey Ains, take it easy,” he murmured. She opened her mouth to say something, winced, and closed her eyes. 

“M-Malcolm,” she mumbled. 

“He’ll be alright, don't worry,” he told her gently. As he heard the sirens outside, he just hoped that he wasn't lying to her. 

~~~ 

“No, he won't say  _ anything _ , Gil,” Jessica hissed into the receiver. “This is just like after Martin’s arrest.” 

_ “It’s okay, Jess. He spoke again after that, didn't he?”  _

“Yes, but it’s just…” she growled under her breath. “Why won't he just talk? I know he can, and none of us understand what he’s saying.” 

_ “I know that it’s frustrating, but try to be sympathetic. He’s been through a lot. I'll be there soon,”  _ Gil promised and hung up. Jessica wished, not for the first time, that she had actually learned more than a few basic signs. She glanced over to where Malcolm was signing furiously at his sister and his nurse. She saw Malcolm signing something… a y? Her mouth formed a small ‘o’ as she realized. 

“Jello!” 

“What?” Ainsley asked, confused by her mother’s epiphany. 

“He wants yellow jello,” she said, turning to the nurse. “Would you be a dear and fetch that?” the nurse nodded and left, clearly relieved to get out of there. 

When Gil got there Malcolm was picking at the remains of his jello. 

“Hey, bud,” Malcolm flinched slightly at the sound of his voice. Gil frowned; he knew it was nothing personal, but it still hurt. He took a seat next to Malcolm’s bed. “I know that you don't want to talk right now, and like I told you twenty years ago, that’s fine. But if you need anything just let me know, alright?” 

Malcolm signed yes and Gil smiled at him. 

“Good. I know it’s frustrating when people don't understand what you're saying.” Malcolm signed yes again. Gil rubbed the back of his neck comfortingly and Malcolm sighed. 

Gil knew that the hospital had him on an array of painkillers and that he had been through a lot in the last few days, but he had never seen the kid fall asleep so easily. It was unnerving, but he also stayed asleep for a decent three hours. Gil was also dozing by the time Malcolm shook himself awake with a wordless cry. 

Gil startled awake, eyes locking on Malcolm’s shaking form. The kid was staring blankly at nothing with a terrified expression on his face. 

“Hey,” he whispered and Malcolm flinched violently. So, no talking, then. He stepped into Malcolm's view. He signed  _ hey  _ a few times until he had the kid’s attention. 

Malcolm sobbed and signed with his good hand  _ you're not real.  _ Gil’s heart broke. 

_ I am real  _ he signed. It was sloppy after so many years of not signing regularly, but Malcolm seemed to understand. 

_ No,  _ he signed, hand shaking.  _ Just my mind.  _

_ Does mind me sign?  _ Gil asked. Malcolm paused at that, looking at Gil more closely. 

_ No, he doesn't  _ he admitted. 

_ I'm not your mind,  _ Gil signed. 

_ Not my mind?  _ Malcolm repeated, eyebrows furrowing. Gil shook his head. 

_ It’s okay, Mal, it’s okay,  _ Gil signed and Malcolm sobbed, lunging forward to hug the older man. Gil grunted as Malcolm barreled into him. 

“Gil,” Malcolm let out between sobs and his mentor relaxed slightly. 

“It’s okay, kid, I'm here,” he said, squeezing his neck as the kid shook in his arms. Talking was a good sign. Gil was sure that Malcolm would be okay. He just hoped that the kid didn't make a liar out of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I've taken an ASL course, so if there are any glaring mistakes please let me know :).


End file.
